The Spring Dance
by coulditbegirlx
Summary: Kagome leaves to her own time to go to a dance that is being held at her school, how will Inuyasha feel when he realizes Kagome will be bringing a date, how does Kagome feel about seeing another guy. Please read and review, story probably better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Dislaimer: **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, OKAY, GET IT , GOT IT, OKAY LETS CONTINUE WITH THE FAN FICTION

**Kagome's POV**

"Please" I begged.

"No way." A certain silver haired hanyu said.

"Come on, Inuyasha, just for one week, that's all I ask." I said. I thought I was being very reasonable. I have been in the futal era for three weeks, and I felt that I should go home, I'm way behind and school work, and mom, grampa and Sota are worried.

"Why are you pushing this?" Inuyasha said. "We need to find Naraku, you can't just go home and stop the whole search whenever you want to you know.

I was starting to get angry, why did he have to be such a hard head? He's right though, I guess I should not be holding up the search so much. But is it my fault that I live in a whole different era. I mean if he doesn't like it, then he can go get Kikyo and finish the search with her. I bet that would make him much happier, then he is when he's searching with me, but I don't want him to forget about me, because I don't want to forget about him.

"Inuyasha, I just really want to go home." I said.

"Why?" He asked. I could tell he was getting angry,

"Because...because I'm behind in school and I miss my family." I said nervously.

"What else?" He asked. I knew he would be able to see through my lie. There was another reason I wanted to go home. My school is having a Spring dance, and I really wanted to go because even though I can't spend all my time home I still want to feel like a normal 21st century girl. But would Inuyasha understand that? No. May as well tell him the truth and get it over with.

"I want to go to my school's Dance, okay?" I said.

"A dance? What is that?" Inuyasha asked. He's already sounded skeptical without even knowing what it is.

"It's just a social gathering where one night everyone dresses up, gets dates and comes to the school for a night, they play music and we dance." I said. Inuyasha's face tells me that he does not approve.

"If its for one night, why are going for a week?" He asked. Yup, definatly does not approve.

"Because in order for me to go I need to have my grades up, which they are not." Why can't he just let me go? "Inuyasha, just one week then I'll be back, I promise." I really wasn't asking for much, I should be going back for more, but I'm just trying to not start such a big fight by asking for so much time away.

"Ugggh. 5 days and that's it, no more." Inuyasha said.

A big smile drew across my face."That works for me, thank you Inuyasha" Before I knew it I threw my arms around his neck. Shock grew in his eyes, and mine. '_Why did I just do that?' _I thought to myself. I quickly let him go, and looked at his face and seen he was completely stunned at my sudden embrace. I'm not saying that I didn't enjoy holding Inuyasha for that small amount of time, but I just don't know how he felt about it.

I quickly walked to the well picked up my over stuffed yellow backpack that was leaning against it and jumped down the well before Inuyasha got out of his faze and started to try to start a fight, or anything else.

**Inuyasha's POV**

_'Did she just...hug me?' _I had no idea what just happened, or how to react. Kagome can be so crazy some times. She can be so stupid, and clueless and lets not forget jealous. And know we are stuck here in Kaede's village until she comes back from her era. And for what? For a dance.

'_A socail gathering a place where they play music, dates... Wait, Kagome has a date?' _Kagome can't go on a date, thats just wrong, thats just, why am I getting so worked up? It's only Kagome, right?

"Inuyasha, did Kagome leave?" Miroku said. He finally let himself be known, even though I knew he was in the bushes the whole time, lousy monk.

"Why you even asking? I think you already know, next time you wanna spy, try not to make so much noise." I was just plain irritated at this point, Kagome just made me confused, and now I'm angry about her having a date. '_Wait why am I angry about that?' _

"So she's going to a social gathering in her own time?" Miorku asked not even trying to deny that he was spying.

"Yeah, what of it?" I asked. _What's that lecher thinking?_

"What do you think about that? I heard she's bringing a date." My anger continued to grow and I was sure it was showing, but Miorku continued. "I mean Kagome is quite lovely looking and I bet she could find millions of guys who would be willing to go with her, I mean if I were.."

"SHUT UP MIROKU. NO BODY ASKED YOU!" I yelled at the monk, and stormed off towards the sacred tree to cool down a little bit, if that were even possible. _'Kagome should ask my permission if she can go on a date. She can't just go out with any guy she pleases when I need her to find more jewel shards. Ugh the nerve of t,at girl.' _

"Humph." whatever let the girl go all over the guys in her era, its not like I'm jealous or anything, I don't care what she does, why would I? Let her have fun at her so called _dance. _See if I care.

~~to be continued~~

Me: I hope you all enjoyed that,new chapter hopefully coming soon, pm me if u have any ideas or suggestions for me.

Me: ouu inyashas jealous

Inuyasha: I AM NOT!

Me: Are too! InuyashaXKagome

Inuyasha: SHUT UP YOU DAMN KAGOME WANNA BE

Me: KAGOME!

Kagome: sit boy!

Inuyasha: OWWW!

Me: hahaha hows my floor taste dog boy?

Inuyasha: shut up! You story sucks.

Me: says the one who read it

Inuyasha: I skummed it.

Me: sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, OKAY, GET IT , GOT IT, OKAY LETS CONTINUE WITH THE FAN FICTION

**Kagome's POV**

It was dark when I arrived in my time. The well house was always dark, my grandfather always wanted it be closed to save him from demons, even though the only demon that can pass through this well is Inuyasha, and he's only half demon, and he is not dangerous, but my grandfather doesn't believe that.

I opened the door of the well house to see the light coming from the house, it was about 6:00pm, Mom must be starting dinner. My mouth started to water at the thought of moms cooking, it's been so long, about five weeks. I've missed being home, it's much better than in the feudal era. _'Thats not true, you love being on the other side with Inuyasha'. _My mind told me, it was the truth I was hiding from myself, I guess that I love being on the other side, maybe even more than being home with my family. But I'd never say it out loud, Inuyasha would never let me come back if he heard that I liked it better over there. Also I have to realize that the feudal era trips are not forever. I can't get too used to them.

"Mom, Grandpa, Sota! I'm home!" I said as I walked through the door of our home. I smelled the scent of my home, and my moms home cooking, I had missed it so much.

"Kagome!" Mom said as she ran from the kitchen to hugged me. It really has been too long. She smelt like a good home cooked meal.

"Hey Kagome" Sota said, walking into the hallway entrance of our home from the living room, he was probably playing video games. I walked towards the kitchen and saw my grandfather sitting at the table waiting for dinner to be served.

"Kagome, how long are you planning on staying?" Grandpa asked, looking up from his newspaper. He looked at me as a walking into the kitchen and gave me a quick scan, he is always checking for cuts or scrapes that I could have got in the feudal era. I think it was his way of showing he cares.

"I'm only home for five days to catch up with friends, school, and I wanted to go to the spring dance" I said the last part almost sheepishly like I should be ashamed that I want to go to normal social function normal girls my age do. But I guess I am far from normal now a days. "I'm sorry I'm not staying longer, Inuyasha wants to continue the hunt for the jewel shards as soon as he can. " I finished. I always feel horrible when I leave my family, but I hope they understand.

Grandpa obviously was not happy with what I had said. "You should be home more often with your family, not off playing superhero in the waring states era." Grandpa argued. He never really fully supported me traveling through the well, he was so sure it was dangerous. I know that he wanted me to be home, but I made a promise to my friends on the other side. I can't please everyone.

"I'm lucky enough to even come home as much as I do, with Inuyasha on my back." I really wasn't helping Inuyasha with my grandfather. Grandpa didn't always really trust him it seemed, but hey, Inuyasha doesn't deserve any good words from me. From the way he acted, I should just stay here longer, that will show him. As soon as that thought passed through my head I immediately felt guilty, I couldn't just leave my friends hanging. At that moment I realized that I was more tired then hungry. "I'm just gonna go take a bath and nap for a bit, okay?" I said as I started to climb the stairs to my room.

"Sure Sweetie" Mom said as she was finishing up preparing dinner, that was simmering on the stove. I started walking up the stairs of our home to my bedroom when I heard Mom yell up to me. "I'll save a plate for you." She was always looking out for me.

"Kay, thanks mom." I yelled back as I finally got into my room. My small room, with pinks walls, and pretty much pink everything. My room was the average teenaged girls room, minus the messy. But of course I'm barely ever here so I don't have a chance to mess it up. I plop down on my bed silently deciding to take a shower after my nap. I was exhausted all of the sudden, but I guess it really wasn't all of the sudden. I'm always very tired when I am on the other side. I just have other things to worry about, then how tired I am, and also Inuyasha doesn't like us to rest often, so I've just gotten used to it.

As I let the sleep that has been clawing at me for the past few weeks take me over, I remember my last thought before I was completely gone. _I wonder what Inuyasha is doing right now?_

**Inuyasha's POV:**

I was watching the sunset at the top of the highest tree I could find in the forest surrounding the village, which ended up being the sacred tree. I can't believe that I'm stuck here for 5 whole days. "Danmit Kagome"I silently curse at her. I wonder what she's doing right now in her own time. But what do I care? She's probably just enjoying her luxuries of her era. The more I thought about her, the more I wished she come back. Time seemed to stand still when she left. She thinks the reason I don't want her going home is because I want to search for the shards, but really, I just don't like it when she isn't here. But I could never let her know that. Besides, a part of me is glad she is in her own time, it's less dangerous there.

My thoughts are interrupted by a noise from below me, on the ground. I knew immediately it was Sango, Miroku and Shippo, coming to ask when Kagome will be coming home, and what we will be doing till then. They always play a game of 20 questions once Kagome leaves. I hated it, I'd just wish they would accept that she wasn't here and wait till she comes back. I hate being the only one out of all of them that could pass through the well as well, because if Kagome leaves in anger, I immediately have to go and get her, like its my fault. Well, I guess most of the time it is, but its also Kagome's fault for being so damn sensitive.

"Inuyasha?" Sango yells up the tree to me. Even if she were to whisper I would hear it, but fine, yell.

"What, do you want?" I yelled down to them I'm never in the mod for talking, but for some reason everyone else is.

"When will Lady Kagome be coming back to us?"_ Miroku asked. 'Lady Kagome, keh'. _Why did he always feel like being formal with her, shes just a girl.

"5 days! Now leave me alone." The last part I cursed under my breath, if hey were to hear me say something like that they would think me and Kagome had a fight and send me straight down the well after her. I hate having them guilt trip me every time, so I kept my mouth shut.

"You and Kagome seemed to be having an argument before she left." Shippo finally spoke up. I knew he was hiding in the bushes while me and Kagome talked but he didn't reveal to have been there till now.

At this point I was tired of speaking down a tree to these three. I jumped down the sacred tree and landing softly to the ground. This movement made Shippo shriek a little. "Yeah, what of it?" I said looking directly at the little fox. For a full demon, it's kinda sad that he can be scared by everything.

Shippo recovered quickly from his little scare spell."Hey? What do you mean what of it? You shouldn't be so angry with her for just wanting to do to her own time!" Shippo yelled to me. His voice gets more annoying to me everyday, and his head become even more punchable. But at this point I was sick of fighting today, and it was dark and I was tired. So I walked right past Shippo and the other to towards the village to go to sleep. Before I fell asleep I remember my last thought. _'Kagome, I hope your not too angry with me."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, OKAY, GET IT , GOT IT, OKAY LETS CONTINUE WITH THE FAN FICTION

Authors Notes: oooh heyy, so i started this story a year ago so getting back into it, it may change from the first chapter just a little but. also from this first chapter to the second i know the writing style changed.. i became better AND I LEARNED HOW TO SPELL :) anyways i hope you enjoy reading because i'm really enjoying getting back into writing :)

**_Kagome's POV_**

**_Day 1:_**

I woke up to the simple single tone beeps of my alarm clock beside my bed. It was Monday morning, the first Monday in a while that I was able to go back to school. Whenever I go back after a long absence it feels like the first day of a new school year. I get all nervous, thinking I will feel misplaced but the day usually ends up going fine. Well I wish today were a start of a new school year, not right in the middle of one. I have so much to catch up on in the few weeks that I have been missing.

I reach over and shut off my alarm. 7:30am, that makes plenty of time to get ready and have something to eat. I don't have to be at school until 9 o'clock but I usually leave around 8:30 to catch the bus and have some free time before classes start. I sit up in bed and look over at my desk, Mom had left my freshly cleaned school uniform folded on top of my desk, along with my school bag. I looked down at myself, I am wearing my other school uniform._ 'Mom must have got another one in case this one got damaged, as it usually does.' _The uniform I'm wearing now is torn at the shoulders from demon trying to pull at me, and the skirt is frayed from fires, and attacks from swords that got a little too close for comfort.

I got up out of bed and grabbed the new uniform that was on my desk and left to the bathroom to wash up. This is going to be a good first day back at home, I just feel it.

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

_**Day1:**_

This is going to be a horrible day, I just feel it. My day started with Shippo's whining about how he missed Kagome waking me up. Really Shippo I get it, you miss Kagome! She's only been gone one night and everyone is still focused on it. I think everyone is just up tight because me and Kagome had a fight before we left._ 'Uggh, get me out of this village' _I thought to myself.

I'm really starting to regret letting Kagome go back. It's only been a night and I'm already loosing my mind. _'Maybe I should go get her and bring her back?' _An image of being being sat went through my head. If I go get her she will be furious with me, I promised her five days, I gave my word.

I took a walk in the forest that bears my name to clear my head. Something about this forest brings a sense of security to me. Especially around the sacred tree. Funny, a place where I got pierced in the chest with an arrow is where I feel most calm and safe. But that is how it is, maybe it's just the feeling of being close to Kikyo for it being where we ended it all. Or it being where I began it all with Kagome. Whatever the reason I still liked it. As I finally reached said tree and familiar voice called my name from behind me.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku said. Damn I didn't even notice him trailing me. My head is all over the place today. I turned to see the monk, his eyes showed concern, but for what? For me?

"What?" I snapped. I hated when people gave me that look. I don't want pity, from anyone, for any reason.

"You've been in a haze all morning." He said. I guess I see what he means. When Shippo woke me up today I didn't even hit him on the head for it, I just walked away.

"Yeah, so what?" I snapped at the monk again. Since when was it his business if I was in a haze or not. Even a guy like me needs to think once and a while, and without Kagome here, it kind of makes it easier.

"Look I'm not here to penalize you for missing Kagome." He said with his nose in the air, acting all innocent. _'Then why did you bring it up?' _I thought angrily. "I just think you should keep your head out of the clouds in case you happen to catch Naraku's sent." Miroku said. I guess he has a point. I have to keep watch on Naraku, he is getting harder and harder to catch these days with his new barrier, it's like his whole scent and aura has disappeared.

"I'm always on the watch for Naraku." I said. I'm not lying either. I'll never forget the scent of that demon.

"Good then." He said with a smile on his face. "Now we should get some food into us and regain our strength." He finished. I wasn't that into eating what ever Kaede had cooking. I rather Kagome's cooking above all. It's not against the law if I got visit her right I mean I have done it before and it hasn't led to disaster. Yeah, maybe I'll go and get some food.

"You go ahead, I'm going to stay out here." I turned away from the monk to face the sacred tree. I see the scar on the tree from where I was pinned. It reminded me of Kagome every time. _'And I guess it wouldn't hurt to see Kagome too.'_

"Suit yourself." Miroku said with a wave. As soon as he started to head back towards the villages I started walking in the direction of the well.

When I got the clearing I seen the sun was still east in the sky. _'It's not too early to go see her.' _I thought to myself. Kagome did wake up earlier for her school. Maybe I'll catch her before she leaves. As I approached the well I started to catch Kagome's scent that was slowly fading from the well since last night. _'Here I come Kagome.' _And with that final thought I jumped down the well.

_**Kagome's POV**_

As I finished drying my hair from my shower I gave myself a once over in the full length mirror on my bathroom door. I didn't look half bad. _'I should find a date for the dance in no time at all.' _I laughed at that thought. Even though I treated it to be not that big of a deal I was really excited for the dance. Not many dances happen at my school and when I heard about this one a few weeks ago I marked it down on my calender to make sure I got home for it.

I walked down the stairs from the bathroom. Mom was busy in the kitchen, Grandpa and Sota were sitting at the table waiting for their breakfast when I walked in the kitchen.

"Oh Kagome, Good morning my girl." Grandpa said looking away from his morning newspaper. He seems to be always reading one.

"Good morning Grandpa." I said while giving him a big smile. I noticed at that moment how hungry I was, I havn't eaten since lunch time yesterday. "Mom, what's for breakfast?" I asked hoping for it to be good.

"I made some pancakes for you Kagome so you can carb' up for your big day back at school." Mom said while placing a plate with two circular, perfectly cooked pancakes on the table.

"Wow, thanks Mom your the best!" I said as I sat down to where the pancakes where placed. I started eating immediately. Fighting demons really make your appetite increase, which I never thought it would have the effect on me.

The pancakes where absolutely delicious I wished Mom would have made more, but I checked my watch 8:20am. I had to get down to the bus station to get to school, so with regret I left home. As I passed by the well house I sensed a demonic presence. I immediately knew the aura I felt.

"Inuyasha?" I called out towards the well house. The door slowly slide open to reveal the red kimono and the silver hair of the half demon. He looked embarrassed to have been figured out. "What are you doing here?" I asked. Inuyasha seemed put off by question and looked at me like a had two heads.

"What.. what am I doing.. here.?" He stammered. "What are you doing here?" He looked at me as if waiting for me to be ashamed or put off by the question he had just asked me. But I ended up just giving him a confused look, in which I think he understood his mistake.

"I live here." I said simply. He stuck his nose up in the air as if to disregard everything that was just said.

"Well sure." He said. "If you want to get technical." He finished in almost a mocking tone. I really wasn't understanding what he was trying to get at. So I decided to just drop it all together.

"So, what can I do for you?" I asked him. It's weird to see him only after a night of me leaving. He usually comes to bug me around the second day.

"Nothing, I don't care what you do." I said turning his back to me. Now I has just ran out of patience. I then remembered the time, I had to get my bus so I wouldn't be late for my first day back.

"I have to go catch my bus so, whatever your here for you can tell me later." I said to him, well really to his back since he had turned away from me. I ran for the steps to my shrine. I guess I was running too fast, I ended up tripping on the second step, and it was a long way down to fall. I screamed as I prepared my body to embrace the pain that it would soon endure, but then I felt two arms catch me before my body had the chance to hit the stone stairs. I knew the arms the moment they embraced my body. I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha's eyes staring back into mine. We stayed in that position longer than we should have and I started to feel slightly embarrassed. I regained my footing and released myself from Inuyasha's arms, unwillingly I might add.

"Thanks Inuyasha, I thought I was for sure going to do some damage to myself there." I said with a smile, I felt my cheeks blush as they usually did whenever he saved me.

"You should be more careful next time." He said in a lower tone than his normal voice. He was still staring into my eyes, I broke the contact in hopes that I stopped it from getting too weird. I didn't.

I saw Inuyasha's cheeks blush after our eyes lost contact. I had nothing else I could say to him after that. At least nothing that would feel less awkward. Every time he embraces me I just feel so embarrassed, it's to be expected because I like him and all. I glanced down at my hands that were clasped in front of my skirt. I then seen my watch. 8:27am. "Oh god I need to go, I'll see you later Inuyasha!" I yelled to him as I continued down the stair way from our shrine. Saved my the time, I just hope I can make it to school in time.

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

I stood there frozen on the stairs as Kagome ran down the rest of the way to go to school. I honestly had no idea what I was doing._ 'Did I just look into her eyes?' _I thought to myself. I was the winner for doing the most stupid things ever award. That was probably really uncomfortable for her, because it felt that way to me. Well at least it didn't until she looked away, but still.

I finally snapped out of my daze and went towards Kagome's home I could smell food cooking in there before I even got in the door. As I walked into the house I was greeted immediately by Kagome's kid brother.

"Hey Inuyasha, surprise to see you here. You just missed Kagome." He said looking up at me. The kid had a backpack strapped to his back. I wonder if he goes to this school as well.

"I caught up with her outside." I said to him. This kid always looked mesmerized when he talked to me. I guess it's because he lives in a would without demons and then here is one staring him in the face. But still that look still kind of gave me the creeps.

"Well, I'm off to walk to school." He said. He then proceeded to the door where he put on his shoes and left the house. Shoes, such weird things. I looked down at my bare feet._ 'I don't see the point in them.' _I thought to myself. I shoe related thoughts were cut short by a small female voice.

"Oh Hello there Inuyasha." Kagome's mother said. He voice sounded like a chime. Kagome was a lot like her, She just wanted to make everyone feel special, and that was Kagome's specialty.

"Hi, I just came here to see Kagome, and I hoped to grab a quick meal." Whenever I'm around Kagome's mother I always try my best to control my attitude, she's too nice to be a jerk to.

"I'd be happy to make you something to eat." She said with a big smile on her face, she grabbed my hand and lead me to the kitchen. I'm always amazed at how she treats me like family, and I'm not even her son. Maybe, just maybe, this day won't be so horrible after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, OKAY, GET IT , GOT IT, OKAY LETS CONTINUE WITH THE FAN FICTION

Authors Note: Heyyyy sooo im getting the hang of this I think, im trying to write every night :) hope you are all enjoying the story, im getting more and more ideas as I write it :) please review!

_**Kagome's POV**_

I arrived at the school with time to spare, but the whole way to school I couldn't get my mind of Inuyasha. What was he doing here? What did he want? And why was he looking at me like that when he caught me? He's such a weirdo. Still, I'm glad he was there or else I may not have been going to school at all this week, or even the feudal era.

"Kagome!" I heard a voice from a distance say, it was Eri. Yuka was with her too, with Ayumi trailing behind them both. All three started to come towards me. I quickly pushed aside all thoughts of Inuyasha out of my mind, hoping they wouldn't notice I was off in my own world."What you thinking about Kagome? You seem to be in a daze." Yuka said. "Is it boy trouble?" Ayumi added. These guys don't miss a beat. Oh well, I have learned what to do in a time like this.

"Guys I don't have a boy to have boy trouble with, I'm not even interested in anyone." _Deny, deny, deny._

"What about that two-timer?" Eri asked. The questions about him never stop. I knew I made a mistake of telling them about the two timing thing. But really I had to tell some one, I am just one girl.

"He was nothing. Really guys I am fine." _Deny, deny, deny._

"Okay if you say so Kagome." Yuka said. I mentally breathed a sigh of relief I hated lying to them all the time. But really if I told them that I have a crush on a half dog demon who is still in love with his past lover, who died but was resurrected, and also that past lover is my past life. I don't think they would believe me.

"So how are you feeling since your surgery?" Edi said. Oh great what happened to me now?

"Yeah, I heard appendicitis is really brutal." Ayumi said. Great, now my appendix is gone. Whats next my gallbladder? I really need to talk to grandpa about his excuses for my absences from school. Couldn't I just have a cold?

"I'm fit as a fiddle, don't worry about me." I said forcing a smile.

"I heard that leaves a nasty scar." Edi said. Oh no, where is she going with this. "Lets see it Kagome." I started to panic I looked down at my watch. Still five minutes before class, no way the bell is going to save me.

"Come on guys this is silly you don't need to see it. " I said trying to wave off the conversation. I didn't even know where they took this appendix out from. I haven't really been present for biology class.

"Kagome, it's just on your stomach." Ayumi said. My stomach! Yes, my scar from when the sacred jewel was taken out of my body my mistress centipede. Kaede stitched it up so it looked like a doctor from this era did it, perfect! I just hope it's not too healed. I lifted the corner of my shirt to show a little of the scar.

"Ouch, that must be uncomfortable to have." Eri said. If only you knew where I really got it from.

"It's not too bad." I said nervously. Yes, crisis avoided, I'm defiantly going to have a chat with Grandpa when I get home. And then I'm going to study biology.

"So, whose excited for the dance this Friday?" Yuka asked. I know I was it will be nice to have a little normality in my teenaged life."You are going right Kagome?" Ayumi asked.

"Yup, I'm all ready for it, hoping I can catch up in my classes enough to go." I said. I really need to study hard to get all my class marks up high enough to go to the dance.

"Awesome, we should all go shopping today for what we are going to wear, so we get it out of the way." Yuka said. Shopping with my best girlfriends, now this is the life of a regular teen. To bad its not my life. _'Your not really disappointed' _My mind reminded me. The truth is I really wasn't, being a normal teenager is nice, but being a teenager who travels through time was a life I am growing to love.

_Ring, Ring! _The school bell sounded to signify the start of classes for the day. My friends ran ahead of me to get inside the school before the big crowd. _'Sometimes I'd rather be attacked by demons then my friends. It's less terrifying.' _I thought as I ran after the three girls inside the school.

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

Kagome's Mom sure can cook. She made me a big stack of those flat cakes that you cover in the sugary stuff, and then she cooked me bacon. That is something I'm going to have to remind Kagome to always bring back with her. Of course it still doesn't beat ramen in my mind. I left the house before more food was placed in front of me. Futuristic foods are hard to stop eating. Before I left the house though Kagome's mom tied a blue bandana around my head to hide my ears, that is the number one down side about this place.

I stayed sitting on the sacred tree until the sun was directly over head, noon. Kagome would be eating lunch around this time, according to what her mother had told me. Maybe I can go and see her. As soon as I had that thought I remembered what happened this morning. Maybe I shouldn't go see her, this mornings events are still a little fresh in our minds. What am I saying? All I did was look at her, I didn't do anything wrong. I mean I saved her from smashing her face on those stairs. I'll go and see her. And before I was able to second guess myself I took off out of the tree in the direction of Kagome's school.

When I arrived at her school though I figured out that finding her would be more easily said then done. There weren't different flowery scents, and horrible body odor scents to sift through before I could find Kagome's scent. Also every single girl was dress exactly like Kagome, could they not get their own clothes? Luckily though it appeared that everyone was leaving the building. I waited to see if Kagome would be one of the ones to leave, but I didn't see her come out. I came here to see Kagome so I'm not going to leave until I do. So I walked straight into the doors of the big building called school, and I caught Kagome's scent easily, and I headed in that direction.

_**Kagome's POV**_

What a day. I've only had three classes and I'm already swamped in new chapters to cover and homework to complete. The lunch bell rang, but I had no intention of leaving the school. I needed to study so if that means working through lunch then so be it. I'm so happy I had a good breakfast. I collected my books from my desk in the classroom and put them in my school bag. _'I'll go to the library and study.' _I thought.

"Kagome you coming to WacDonalds with us?" Eri asked. Yuka and Ayumi had already left the classroom. Eri stood beside the door as if to wait for me.

"Actually I'm going to go to the library to study so I can be caught up." I said. I wish I wasn't so behind.

"Suit yourself." Eri said while shrugging her shoulders and running off to join the other girls.

I made my way down to the first story of the school to where the library was located. It was a smaller library than most schools. It had two four person tables in the middle of the room, and four computers pressed against one wall. The rest of the room was filled with bookcases all stuffed full with books of all types. I sat down at one the table and got out my binders, books, a notebook, and my study guides. I decided to start with history. It was the subject I was lacking in the most. I was always so such about studying history because, I live it. But I think it's more focused on real historic fact, not legends about jewels and demons.

As I started to get into the first chapter I was interrupted by someone, the voice was small.

"Uhm, Kagome?" The boy said. I looked up to see Hojo's face. The last time I saw a Hojo it was Akitoki Hojo from the feudal era.

"Oh, hi Hojo." I said while closing my book, but not before I marked the page I was at. A part of me knew why he was here. There is a dance coming up and this boy has been trying to get me to go on a date with him for months now. I would go with him if I didn't have to worry about the past, or about Inuyasha.

"I see you are feeling better." He said with a smile, he seemed to gain confidence after I spoke to him.

"Yeah I feel great." I said with a smile, he really is a nice guy, he is very caring. Why can't I fall for a guy like him? In stead I fall for a guy who barely gives me the time of day. _'If he doesn't give me the time of day, then what is he doing in this era?' _My mind asked me. I was confused at this. I wish Inuyasha would have told me why he came here, so I wouldn't have been confused all day.

"Uhm Kagome. Are you planning on going to the dance?" Hojo asked. Here is comes. Should I actually go with him? I mean he's a nice guy, but isn't that leading him on a little. I don't want to give me the wrong idea.

"Yeah, are you?" I asked.

"Yeah." Hojo said. There was a slight silence. It felt awkward, but I tried my hardest not to make it look like I didn't feel awkward. I'm not the best at doing that."Do you have a date for the dance yet?" Hojo finally said. Maybe if I didn't want to go with him I could just say I already had a date. It's better than turning him down. But what if he see's me at the dance with no date. Yeah, that plan could easily backfire.

"No, I don't." I said simply. I saw Hojo's mouth open, he was just about to ask me. When the door opened to the library. I couldn't believe who had opened it.

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

I followed Kagome's scent into the school. She was on the main floor her scent was too strong to be any higher. I walked down the halls on my hands and knees following her scent. A few people stared at me. I had half a mind to tell them to mind their own business but I knew Kagome wouldn't approve of that.

Kagome's scent trail ended at a door. The smell from the room was that of scrolls and dust. What is Kagome doing in a place with such an old smell. The rest of this building smelt much newer. There was another scent in the room with Kagome's. It smelt of a boy, a nervous boy at that. What is Kagome doing with a boy? My mind flashed to when Kagome spoke of the dance._ 'A date.' _Kagome is getting a date this fast. Did she not even consider speaking with me about it? Without even thinking I opened the door to the musty smelling room to see Kagome sitting at a table with the nervous boy standing beside her.

She looked angry. I was scared she was going to sit me, but Kagome seemed to shake the anger away. She looked up at the boy, smiled and said. "Were you about to say something Hojo?" Hojo? Hojo?! That is Akitoki's future kin. Can't say I expect much more than what I saw, but I at least expected some improvement. They both have that nervous scent to them.

"Yes Kagome I was going to ask you..." The nervous boy started. No way can I let Kagome even think about being with this type of guy.

"Kagome." I said, interrupting the boys sentence. "I need to speak with you." I finished. She shot me an angry glare.

"Can it wait? I'm having a conversation." She said gesturing to the nervous boy.

"No, now." I said as I walked up to her and grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the musty smelling room. She didn't fight my actions but her face still looked like she was angry with me. I dragged her out to the hallway as she yanked her arm free from my grasp. I closed the door to the musty room with the nervous boy still inside.

"What?" She said. She looked more angry with ever, and there were no witnesses. She could defiantly sit me here if I don't give her a good reason for why I did what I did. And sadly, I had no reason for doing what I did, nothing that she would find reasonable at least.

"What are you doing in a room with Akitoki?" I asked her. She looked at me in disbelief.

"He isn't Akitoki and why is it any business of yours?" She asked sternly while placing her hands on her hips. I had nothing to say except the truth, and I don't think she was going to like it.

"Was he going to be your date for this social gathering?" I asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. Why?" She asked.

"I just don't think you should be seeing that type of guy." I said. I regretted it immediately.

"And since when is it your place to say who I should see?" She said. She was definitely angry with me.

"Uh" was all I could say. She had a point, I had no control over who she was with, but I knew I couldn't let her be with him.

"Seriously Inuyasha, who died and you made you king of my life." She said. "I mean I have to ask your permission if I go home. And now you are telling me who I can and can't date?" She said.

"I just don't want you being with some guy. You speak to me about it first." I regretted that as soon as I said it. I saw that I hurt her with my words. I hated when I hurt her.

"Well I guess that rule doesn't apply both ways." She said, he head was down.

"Kagome." I said, I wanted to try and make things better, but I'm pretty sure it's a lost cause now.

"I wasn't going to say yes anyways." She said in a whisper. I felt a little bit relieved at that moment.

"I see." I said. Kagome lifted her head up to look at me.

"Inuyasha, I don't try to control who you see or care for. So don't you dare try to control who I see and care for." She had tears in her eyes. I knew that was talking about when I went to see Kikyo. But that's totally different than this. Actually now that I think about it. Maybe it's not.

"Kagome..." I said. I didn't know what to say, she was right, and I felt horrible.

"You should go." She said as she put her head down again. I was about to say something more but she turned around and went back into the musty room, but only to collect her things and leave the room a few seconds later. She brushed right past me and continued down that hall. The nervous boy poked his head out of the library and watched Kagome down that hallway.

"Was Kagome crying?" He asked me.

"Just be thankful you didn't cause those tears." I said as I walked down the other end of the hallway hoping to find a window to climb out of. I screwed up big time. I was right before when I said this was going to be a horrible day, because it really was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, OKAY, GET IT , GOT IT, OKAY LETS CONTINUE WITH THE FAN FICTION

Authors Note: soo this is a short one , not because i dont have ideas, just cause i wanted the chapter to end where it did lol, enjoy, new chapter soon :)

_**Kagome's POV**_

I can't believe he did that. I really can't believe he did that. And he played it off like it was all my fault. It's none of his business who I date or don't date. It's obviously none of my business if he goes off and sees Kikyo. No, I can't go down this road. I always do, I always end up blaming her. She doesn't deserve that. It's Inuyasha's stupidity that's the problem here.

I wasn't able to concentrate in any of my classes all afternoon. I was fuming with anger. I don't think I can ever look at Hojo again for just leaving him like I did. I didn't even tell him why I was leaving. Maybe I should just go back to the feudal era, coming home was nothing but a complete waste of time. No, I can't do that, then Inuyasha gets his way. No, I am going to stay here and I'm going to go to that dance and I'm going to enjoy myself.

As soon as the last bell rang for school I was absolutely ready to just go home and try to put this whole day behind me.

"Kagome, you ready for shopping?" Yuka asked. Eri and Ayumi were behind her. They were all smiling at me. I couldn't go shopping today. My brain is way to clouded. And even though I don't want to I have to speak with Inuyasha, we both said some things that we uncalled for today.

"Actually guys, I'm going to go home, I didn't get that much studying done today." Actually I got none done. After that little chat with Inuyasha I spent the rest of lunch in the girls washroom trying to calm down from my anger. And also from my sadness.

All three girls shared an apologetic look between each other and then towards me."We understand Kagome." Yuka said. We said our goodbyes and off the three girls went to the mall. While I was stuck in drama hell with a half demon.

I walked home so I could clear my mind. The walk home is about fifteen minutes so it's not like it kills me. Also being on the bus doesn't give you much thinking room, and I needed to think in order to talk to Inuyasha about what happened today. I may have opened up a wound that I shouldn't have because he thought I was okay with Kikyo, even though I wasn't at all. But he shouldn't have been trying to run my life. What gave him the right to pull me from Hojo? What gave him the right to choose who I talk to, or date? I'll tell you what gave him the right. Nothing. I don't have to be by his side I could just stay home and never see him again. That thought scares me though. The thought of never seeing him again. He may be rude, selfish, full of himself and an all around ass. But I can't bear the thought of never seeing him again.

Once I made it home I decided that I will study some math before I leave to talk to Inuyasha. As soon as I walked in the door of my home Mom came over to me.

"Did Inuyasha go back, I haven't seen him since this morning." She asked. She seemed a little worried, she's so caring. That what I admired about my mother.

"Uh, yeah, he did. I'm going to go and see him later on after I have studied some more." I said with much less enthusiasm than I usually do. I decided not to tell her about what had happened today with Inuyasha. Sometimes it best to leave some things secret.

"Okay sweetie." Mom said. I feel she knew something was wrong with me just by the way she said that. But I decided to just leave it alone. I started walking up the stairs to my bedroom when... "Kagome."

"Yeah Mom?" I asked without turning to face her

"If you need to talk, I'm here you know." She said.

"Thanks." I continued my way up the stairs to my bedroom. One I entered my bedroom and the door was shut I immediately started crying. I had built up so much anger and sadness it just let it self all out. I felt like an idiot. I was sad, and angry, because of him. I hate him so much right now, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I..._'I'm in love with him.'_

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

I came back to my world as soon as I left Kagome's school. I felt ashamed of myself. How could I do that to her. I found myself back on top of the sacred tree again, just trying to make sense of everything. Why did I do that to her. I had no business in who she was dating. But I cared who she was dating I just don't know why. I don't think any guy would be good enough for Kagome because no one truly knows how great she is except me.

"_Well I guess that rule doesn't apply both ways." _Kagome's hurt filled words are still echoing in my head. I'm an idiot.

"Inuyasha, how was your visit with Kagome?" I heard a familiar voice say from below.

"You've got two seconds to beat it you stupid priest." I snapped. I was in no mood to talk to anyone.

"I'm a monk not a priest." He stated.

"And I'm a half demon that could do some serious damage to you." I snapped again.

"I know your not that type of man. What happened at Kagome's home?" He asked. I hated opening up about how I was feeling with people. It showed too much weakness.

"Nothing happened." I said.

"You are sulking worse than before." He said.

"So?" I asked.

"That can only mean that you hurt Kagome and your conscience is getting to you." He said. Well he can sure hit the nail on the head now.

I fled the tree and stood on the ground in front of him with my back turned to him. "You think your pretty smart don't you, you lecture." I said.

"I realize it's none of my business, but you should be that bigger man and go apologize for what ever it is you did." He said. I was about to tell him to mind his own business but he already started walking away and I was tired of fighting for the day. I hated admitting to it, but he was right. I should just say sorry to Kagome and just move on from this. It's better than having her mad at me.

I darted off in the direction of the well. I needed to make things right with Kagome and I knew that. So I would, even if it kills me. I was about to jump in when I saw a shadow of a snake like creature on the ground. I looked up to see what had made such a shadow. The snake like creature flew off south of the village. I knew where it was going and I soon found myself speeding after it.

…_..'Well I guess that rule doesn't apply both ways.'..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, OKAY, GET IT , GOT IT, OKAY LETS CONTINUE WITH THE FAN FICTION

Authors Note: yeah soooo. ..I have nothing to say today lol enjoy the fanfic :)

_**Kagome's POV**_

I had ended up studying for only an hour. I wanted to speak with Inuyasha and make peace with him. I don't think he really meant what he said, he just acts without thinking sometimes, and I'm not any better bringing up Kikyo. I've come to realize that both me and Inuyasha can be total idiots to each other.

I didn't back my bag because I didn't expect to stay any longer than a few minutes. I had to come back and study if I ever want to go to the dance. I came down stairs mom was cooking dinner in the kitchen. Grandpa and Sota were probably in the living room.

"Oh Kagome! How's the studying going?" Mom asked as she turned to look at me with a smile.

"Not so good. I'm going to go back to the feudal era for a little while, okay?" I asked. I didn't tell her why. I don't know how she would react to everything that happened today. She liked Inuyasha but would she like his actions? I doubt it.

Moms face fell in disappointment. "Oh so you won't be joining us for dinner again?" she asked. I felt horrible at that moment. That's the second meal I've skipped out since I've come home. She loves it when people enjoy her meals and her own daughter wasn't.

"I'll be home in time for dinner, I promise." I told her. She gave me a quick smile.

"Okay. Have fun." She said and then returned to her cooking. I don't think any fun will be had on this trip to the other side, just endless attempts at getting Inuyasha to actually talk to me.

I walked out my front door and started walking towards the shrine with the bone eaters well inside. The sun was already starting to set. It was about 5:30pm, everyone over there is probably already winding down from their day. Inuyasha is probably in the forest or at Kaede's hut. I reached the shrine and slide the doors open. I walked down the eight steps that led to the well. To any one else I bet this well would look scary, before I fell through it for the first time, it was terrifying to me. But now I'm just so used to scary things, nothing fazes me. I jumped into the well as a blue/purple light surrounded my body. As fast as the light came it left and I knew I was on the other side.

I climbed up the well and was in the middle of the clearing. I swung my body over the side of the well and started to make my way towards the village. I started to regret not having my bow or arrows with me. It kept on getting darker and with darkness comes demons. A demons favorite prey always seems to be a helpless priestess, oh joy.

Luckily I wasn't attacked by any demons and I made into the villages where I saw Sango, Miroku and Shippo outside of Kaede's house. Miroku's head shot in my direction, he must of felt my presence.

"Lady Kagome, your back." Miroku said. With that Shippo and Sango's heads shot in my direction as well.

"Only for a little while. I'm here to speak with Inuyasha." I said. That is when they all turned to each other and gave each other worried looks and then the worried looks were directed towards me. "What's with the look you guys?" I asked. A silence took place after that. I had a funny feeling...

"He's gone." Shippo spoke up. _'Oh, don't tell me.'_ I thought.

"Gone where?" I asked. I was carefully tip toeing, they didn't want to tell me. I was scared I already knew the answer.

"I sensed her soul collectors and after that he was no where to be found." Miroku said. With that my heart sank. The same day he practically forbade me from talking to other men, he goes off and see's her.

I stayed silent, I didn't want them to know I was hurting, but hiding it was near impossible.

"Kagome, are you alright." Sango asked coming to my side. She put her hands on both my shoulders as if to help me with my burden. I tried to force a smile but all that came was a weak grin.

"Where is he?" I asked. I came here to speak with him, so I will.

"South of the village, Kirara will take you." Sango said. With those words Kirara transformed to her full demon form.

"Thanks Sango, you too Kirara." I said. I patted Kirara's head, which received a loud purr from the demon cat. I climbed on top of her back and she lifted up into the air. I couldn't believe Inuyasha, I don't even know what I'm going to say to him, but I still needed to speak with him. Kirara flew south of the village, probably following Inuyasha's scent. So I guess the rule really only applied to me.

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

"Kikyo.." I said. The priestess was sitting at the base of a tree with her snake like soul collectors swarming around her. She looked up at the mention of her name. I followed her demons here, she looked weak, I wanted to soothe whatever aches she had, but she slowly regained strength from the souls her demons brought to her. Which always hurt me cause it reminded me that she wasn't really a part of this world.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" She asked. She always acted like she didn't want to see me, which hurt me even more, because I always wanted to see her.

"I saw one of your soul collectors fly over the village and I followed it to see how you are doing." I answered truthfully. She looked at me with disgust.

"I do not need you to be checking up on me Inuyasha, I'm not a child." She said, she turned her head from me.

"I know that, but I still want to know that you are well." I said, she slowly turned her head to me. She cracked a small smile.

"It is good to know that you are well, Inuyasha." She said looking into my eyes. She started to get up and I rushed to her side to help her. As soon as she was on her feet I embraced her, and she returned the embrace. I knew it was Kikyo's spirit but her body was so cold. unlike Kagome's body. An memory of catching Kagome from falling down the stairs at her shrine flashed before my eyes. Kagome was so warm and so welcoming to my touch, Kikyo was not.

The tightness of my embrace loosened as the memory of Kagome came to my mind. Kikyo also loosened her grip, I suspected she felt the change in my emotion. "Inuyasha, are you alright." She asked. What could I tell her, that while hugging her I was having thoughts of when I embraced Kagome, I could never do that.

"I'm fine." I said. She looked at my eyes, and her face dropped back into her serious mode.

"Naraku's aura has disappeared." She said, while turned away from me again. "He must have improved her barrier." She finished. I knew that, Naraku was becoming harder and harder to track, but that was fine, it gave us time to gather more shards before he gets a hold of them.

"I know, we are working on tracking him down now. But Kikyo I want to know were you have been." I said. I looked her over, she looked tired, even for a dead woman. She always left and never gave word to where she was going. I want to be able to protect her, but that becomes very difficult when she wont stop leaving me.

"I've been searching for Naraku with any new leads I come across." She said. She turned to me once again, looking at me. I saw fragile spirit, one that has been through so much. Almost the same look that Kagome has sometimes. The look of a hurt woman, the look I hated.

"I must leave." Kikyo said, interrupting my thoughts. She wrapped her arms around my chest, and rose her face up to meet mine. I kissed her gently, and she returned the kiss. Our lips parted all too soon and then she was lifted by her soul collectors and disappeared into the now night sky. I didn't even realize it turn to night until she had left.

I took in a deep breath after Kikyo had left and my nose caught a familiar scent and my heart sank into my stomach. _'Kagome...'_

I turned to face her and what I saw was the look I hated. The look of hurt woman.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, OKAY, GET IT , GOT IT, OKAY LETS CONTINUE WITH THE FAN FICTION

Authors Note: This story is turning a little angsty, i must admit i didn't expect that when i started this story, but i enjoy writing it, I hope you are all enjoying reading it :) please review :D

_**Kagome's POV**_

Inuyasha's eyes bore into me, as mine did the same to him. Why can't I look away.? Why is he staring at me? This has happened before so many times, but this time, seemed like an entirely new situation. My heart was pounding, I didn't know what to do, or think, or even feel. All I knew was I was standing before him and I couldn't let my self leave.

"Kagome." He said. He spoke carefully, sparing my feelings that have already been destroyed. "I'm sorry." He said plainly.

Sorry? He's sorry. I'm sorry too for ever coming here, for laying eyes on him, for falling for him. But I couldn't say such things to him, for it wasn't truly how I feel. The sad thing is, I can get so angry with him, but I can never leave him. Regretting him was impossible.

"I know." Was all I could say. Still our eyes were locked on each other. There was more to this conversation to be said, but non of us could bring ourselves to say anything.

"I shouldn't have done what I did today. You should be free to see who you like." He said. I was amazed he scolded himself for what he did, he never really does. "You have to understand that I didn't want to hurt you." He said.

"But you did." I said plainly. "You may not have wanted to, or meant to, but you did. And I pay the price."He could never understand how much it really hurt me to see him in love with Kikyo. I don't feel bitter towards them, I can't stop the love they have, just the same as I can't stop caring for Inuyasha.

"Kagome." He said, he seemed to be searching for words to say. "I don't know what I can say to make this all better."

"Because there is nothing to say. Words can't always fix things Inuyasha." I said. I was on the verge of crying, which seemed to make Inuyasha feel uneasy. I sucked up my tears in one big shaky breath. "Look, me speaking with Hojo, and you speaking with Kikyo are two very different things." Inuyasha motioned to protest, but I stopped him. "Let me finish. I may not understand why you did what you did today, but can we pretend like it didn't happen." I asked him. He looked like he had more to say, but had no idea how to say it.

"Okay." He said finally breaking his gaze from me, and staring at the ground. I nodded, and turned from him and started to walk away to where Kirara was. She dropped me off a little ways away so I could speak to Inuyasha alone. "Kagome." I heard Inuyasha's voice from behind me say. I stopped walking and waited to hear what he had to say. "You deserve some one better than Hojo, that's why I stole you away. No one understands how great you really are, except me." He seemed to choke those last words out. Was Inuyasha crying? I didn't want to turn to him, just in case he was.

"Thank you Inuyasha." I said and continued to walk to where Kirara was.

Well I guess I was wrong, Maybe words can always fix things.

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

I watched her walk away from the clearing that we had just spoke in. I was watching her every move. That was the truest I have ever been about my feelings with her. I didn't even understand how I felt about Kagome, it wasn't like what I had with Kikyo, it was something different, something warmer.

I hope she really knows that I was being truthful. I don't think anyone understood who she really was and what she really deserved except me. I think she deserves everything. I wiped the tear drops that had formed from my eyes. I'm glad Kagome didn't turn around or else she would have seen my desperate tears. I really wanted her to believe my words, cause they were true.

I slowly walked back towards the village, I heard the sound of crickets, night had fully settled in. I felt slightly better for being about to speak with Kagome, to know that this was being put in the past. But I could tell that it was far from over.

I reached Kaede's hut were, Kaede, Miroku., and Sango were gathered around a fire. Shippo and Kirara were fast asleep to the right of the hut. Their eyes all met me as I walked in through the door. Their looks were not angry, but were not happy either.

"What?" I asked.

"How was Kikyo? We saw her soul collectors." Kaede asked. He question was about Kikyo's well being, but it didn't feel like she was that concerned.

"She's fine, just looking for Naraku." I said simply. It was the truth after all.

"Did you manage to talk to Kagome? She went after you." Kaede asked.

"Yes, we spoke with each other." Why did everyone always feel like me and Kagome's conversations were their business.

"I can't believe all the things you put that saint of a girl through" Sango scolded me. They always act like its all part of my master plan to hurt Kagome. But hurting her is the last thing I want to do.

"We spoke, it's okay. Now drop it." I spat at all of them. Even though Sango was the only one scolding me, I knew that its how they all felt.

"You should have saw her face when she first heard you went after Kikyo, Inuyasha." Miroku spoke up.

"Oh it must hurt to see her like that doesn't Miroku? Imagine how bad it hurts to see that face and know that you are the cause of it!" I screamed the last part. I woke up Shippo and Kirara with my scream, but I didn't care. I left the hut immediately. They always made me feel worse about seeing Kikyo, cause they always constantly remind me how much it hurts Kagome. I know it does. But I can't cut Kikyo out of my life, that's to much of my life to cut out.

I went into the forest towards the sacred tree. I felt the presence of Kagome, and I smelled her scent, she must have been there before she left, it seemed that her scent was slowly fading from the spot. I stood in front of the tree and felt Kagome all around me. _'The most likely reason of all that I like being around the sacred tree.' _I thought to myself. _'Was because I felt closer to Kagome.'_

**_Kagome's POV_**

I left to the forest without saying goodbye to Sango or the others. I was feeling flustered, and I felt my cheeks have a small blush after Inuyasha's last words he said to me. Did he mean it? Even though the odds of what he said being truthful were low I couldn't bring myself to not believe them.

I dropped Kirara off in front of Kaede's hut and walked towards the forest of Inuyasha. I was going to go straight to the well but my feet brought me to the sacred tree. Whenever I was around the tree I thought of Inuyasha, and I felt him there with me. I looked down at my watch, 6:00. I needed to get back I promised mom I would eat dinner with the family. I walked reluctantly away from the tree towards the well. As soon as I reached the well I jumped in and ended up back in my own era.

I had a lovely dinner of meat loaf, mashed potatoes and whole lot of other things. I left dinner after one plate, with the excuse that I have to study, which I did. I got upstairs into my bedroom and hit the books immediately. I studied till 10:30 in which I became to tired to do anything but sleep. Today's events made me extremely tired. I got a good measure of studying in though.

I changed into my pajamas and curled right up into my bed. This day just a roller coaster ride between heaven and hell. I hope Inuyasha really did mean what he said today. I felt so much better after he had said what he said. As I drifted off into sleep I thought about how glad I was that we could put this all behind us. But I felt this wasn't the end of this. Not by a long shot.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, OKAY, GET IT , GOT IT, OKAY LETS CONTINUE WITH THE FAN FICTION

Authors Note: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRYS...hello is anyone still there? so it;s been like months, but i decieded im gonna get back in the game since im done school, so heres a new chapter, please enjoy and give me some reviews :) tell me what you think:)

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

I slept outside the village last night, my so called friends stares of disapproval were to much to take. I thought of going to Kagome's time, but even though everything's smoothed over, I still think we need one night from each other. The light from the rising sun woke me up. I had went to sleep very early so waking up at the crack of dawn wasn't that bad for me. I sat there and watched the sun go up. I hope today is a little bit better of a day. Anything could be better than yesterday.

When Kagome had come to see me last night I was happy that she came, but not happy for what she came back to. I just hope this is really behind us. I do care for Kagome, but its a platonic care. I mean I wouldn't want to see her hurt, or sad, or dead. I shuddered at that thought. No, I can't go having those thoughts.

I walked into the village as I started to hear the village people awaken and do their daily chores. I saw Kaede, and Sango outside of the hut. Sango was helping Kaede hang up some laundry. I honestly don't understand why humans do this sort of thing. By chance Sango's eyes caught of glimpse of me walking towards them.

"Inuyasha, your back." Sango said.

"I never left I was just outside the village." I scoffed. Where did she think I went? The moon?

"I thought you might have went to Kagome's era to talk." She said still hanging up laundry, she wasn't even looking at me anymore.

"We talked, it's fine. Get over it." I spat at her. I thought we went through this last night.

"Are you sure it's fine, how do you think she feels." She said. I know she felt really bad last night, but we spoke and she seemed okay with it. I guess I really wasn't sure if everything was okay, but that still doesn't make it Sango's business.

"Stop guilt tripping me, it's none of your business." I said, I turned and walked towards the forest.|

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" Kaede yelled after me.

"Shut up you old hag!" I yelled back at her.

_**Kagome's POV**_

I awoke at 7:00am. I had plenty of time to get ready for school. I decided to use a half hour of my time in the morning to get a little more studying done. I had two tests today, one in history, and one in biology, and tomorrow I had one in math, and the next day I have chemistry. These test will determine if I get to go to the dance. I felt really confident about these test after I studied last night, and after my talk with Inuyasha. With everything settled with him. My brain was finally able to focus on what was really important here. My grades.

At 7:30, I had, had enough studying for one morning. I felt more than ready now. Since my time in the feudal era I have become a faster learner. Mostly because if you don't learn fast over there, you could put your life in danger. I started to put all the text books back into my schoolbag when I heard a light tapping at the window of my bedroom.

I turned to see a set of golden eye's staring back at me. Inuyasha was on the little perch on the outside of my window. I wondered why he didn't just come in, then I remembered that I had locked my window the night before, for the very reason of keeping him out. I walked over to the window and unhooked the latch that was locking the window and opened it to allow the half demon in.

"Yo." He said very mono-toned. He slowly crawled into the window. He may be half 'dog' demon, but he sometimes has the grace of a cat.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Checking up on me again?" I asked. It's not like him to show up in my era two nights in row. Especially after an episode with Kikyo.

He scoffed at me and turned his nose up. "Just making sure you don't fall down any stairs today. You know how much of a klutz you can be." He said. He didn't once look at me. Amazing that this is the same guy who said such a sweet thing to me just last night.

"I think I'll manage." I said in a sarcastic tone. "I'm not in a hurry today, I got everything ready. I just need to get cleaned, dressed, and fed." I finished. Today was gonna be a good day, I hoped.

"Keh, lets hope you can manage." He spat at me. He then sat on my bed.

"What exactly are you here for then?" I asked. I had a right to know, it's my house.

"Dunno, just am." He said simply. I think the other must have been guilt tripping him about last night, and he needed a break. I won't pester him about it. I think he is trying to prove to himself that I really am not hurt. "Are.." He broke me out of my train of thought. "Are.. are we o-o..okay?" He stammered out. He sounded nervous and looked like a dog just about to get scolded.

"We are perfect." I said simply. He let out a silent sigh of relief, I could tell on his face that he was worried I was still angry about last night. "I over-reacted as usual. Just as you over-reacted yesterday day at Hojo talking to me. So lets pretend yesterday didn't happen and just go back to being our usual bickering selves, kay?" I said.

"Sounds good." He said. I think our conversation ended there because he left my room and went downstairs. '_Probably looking for food.'_

I grabbed my uniform and hair brush from my room and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day, and to get ready to pass my tests. Spring dance here I come.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, OKAY, GET IT , GOT IT, OKAY LETS CONTINUE WITH THE FAN FICTION

Authors Note: here we go again haha, im losing ideas fast for this story, but im trying hard to come up with some. Please review.

**Kagome's POV**

I got to school right on time this morning. Not surprising seeing as I woke up early enough.

The dance was on Friday so that gave me enough time get my grades up in all my classes so I am actually able to go. There is also one more thing that I have to do before the dance comes... find a date. I'm not very good when it comes to dating, and boys, but I need to have some last bit of normality in my life. I may be a time traveling girl, with purification powers, and have a crush on a half demon, but I am still a 21st century girl.

I just wrote my biology test and I feel really good about it. Early in the morning I wrote my history test which interestingly enough had a lot of stuff on it about the feudal era that I actually knew. Whether history got the facts right or not I guess I'll just have to hope. So thats two tests down and I feel good about them. I am so going to that dance.

"Kagome!" I heard a voice call to me. I turned to see my friends Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi.

"Hey." I said. I haven't talked to them since I got to school and now were are finishing the day.

"We haven't even spoken today. I thought maybe you didn't come today." Yuka said. Little did they know I was trying to avoid so much interation today. In case I forgot something from what I studied. I already had Inuyasha's drama on my mind, I can't have theirs too.

"Yeah, I was just prepping for my tests." I said. It wasn't a lie.

"How did you do?" Ayumi asked. Ayumi and I probably share the same grade point average and she is here everyday. I don't think it's cause shes stupid, distracted maybe.

"I feel really good about them." I said. I really did feel good about the tests. I'm not saying I got all A's but I know I didn't fail them.

"That's awesome!" The all said in unison. It's really creepy when people do that. "So we know you have to study for math tomorrow. But please come shopping with us today." Edi said. "We didn't feel right about going with you yesterday." Yuka finished. I really needed to get something to wear to the dance. But I could go on Thursday or Friday. Any day I don't have to study for a test. But of course, why not.

"Sure, I'd love to. But not for too long." I said. The girls squealed with happiness and excitement. Going to the mall to them was like me taking a bath when I got home from the feudal times.

All four of us made our was to the subways to go to the mall.

**Inuyasha's POV**

_'How much food does this woman have?' _Kagome's mom always seems to have food to give to people. It's like she cooks cause she thinks one day a whole country is going to come for dinner, and that will be her moment to shine. But of course I can't say anything about Kagome's mom. She's so kind hearted and giving. And treats me like a person, not as half a person. I can really see where Kagome got her personality. Her temper however is her own thing.

"Would you like another snack Inuyasha?" Kagome's mother asked me for about the 70th time today.

"No I'm all stuffed up. Thank you." I said politely. I can never be anything but polite to her.

She walked out of the kitchen after that and I took that as my leave to go outside. Kagome should be home soon but there was no sign of her scent anywhere. "_RING" _As I was right outside the front door I heard a loud ringing coming from inside the house. The ringing was continuing until I heard Kagome's mother say hello. I walked into the house so I could hear more.

"Hey Mom!" I heard a voice say on the ringing machine I was defiantly Kagome. "Just calling to tell you that I wont be home for a little while longer. I'm going out shopping with the girls." Kagome said. She's going out shopping? She should be studying, that's the only reason she's allowed here.

"Okay Sweetie, see you soon. Have a good time. Bye!" Kagome's mother said and then she put down the device."Kagome wont be home till a little later on, she's going to the mall, your welcome to stay here if you like, or you could go and see her. The malls not far from here."

"I think I will go see Kagome then. Bye." And with that I took my cap to I wanted to leave before she had time to offer me more food. And before Kagome had time to misuse her time here.

_'You nervous a boys going to find her at the mall?' _My mind was testing my patience more and more these days. But it did have a point, is their boys at the mall. I know there is a lot of people but eligible mates for Kagome...'_WHY DO I CARE!' _I mentally screamed at myself. I may as well check up on Kagome, I mean it's not like its a crime to do so. I started off into the direction of any hint of Kagome's scent I could find. She's not going to waste anymore of her time here with boys. I mean shopping!

**Kagome's POV**

Yuka, Edi, Ayumi and I all walked into the shopping center together after a 5 minute subway ride. They all immediately went to a clothing store that had dim lighting, and music that was unnecessarily loud. We split off around the store, Edi went to see if anything was on sale, Yuka was looking at the clothing on the walls, while me and Ayumi were going through the clothes hanging up on coat hangers.

"Can I help you with anything?" I turned to see a young sales associate smiling brightly at me.

"No thanks we're good." Ayumi said. The girl nodded and started to walk towards Edi, no doubt to ask the exact same question. "So Kagome, what do you think you are going to wear?" Ayumi asked me.

To be honest I havn't given it much thought. My only thoughts this week were getting my grades up and going to the dance. I kinda sweated off the other details.

"I don't know. I'm sure I'll find something." I said. I started digging through another hangers and found a simple on strapped, dark blue dress. I picked it up and put it against me. It just reached my knees, and it had a light blue sash that just hung around the hips. I needed to check the price tag before I got my hopes up. It was roughly around 3500 yen. I had enough for it, but I wasn't sure if I should actually buy a dress. Maybe I could just use one I already had. But of course this is a more formal affair.

"You found one!" I heard a voice call in my direction. It was Yuka, who had Edi trailing behind her. Ayumi also came in a joined the fun. Everyone was carrying a dress already. Yuka had a yellow dress that was probably the same length as mine. It came with a brown belt that would lay right below your chest. Edi had a light green one that had a little train in the back and was covered in lace. Ayumi had one of similar length on mine and Ayumi's. It was white on the top, but was split just below the chest to do into a navy blue colour. They were all so pretty. I made up my mind right there that I wanted to buy the dress I was holding. I didn't want to where just any old dress if everyone else was gonna wear a new one.

"I love your dresses guys!" I said. I was really getting into the spirit of shopping now.

"Let's go try them all on!" Edi said. We made our way to the change rooms. They were completely empty. So it just us four. I quickly ducked into a stall got changed. When I got out though I saw two people looking at me. Both male. One happy as can be. The other burning holes into me. _'Oh boy...'_


End file.
